Devil
General Information The Devil is the ruler of Hell and one of the many gods that inhabit the universes. He is a humanoid figure with lots of fur on him, his claws are sharp, capable of piercing even the strongest of warriors. Even though he carries it around with him at all times, he barely ever uses his Golden pitchfork for anything. He can be seen skulking around the overworld, possibly talking to The Short Squad and friends. Personality Despite his reputation of being evil, the Devil can be surprisingly nice sometimes, claiming that he only shows his dark side to people who have committed horrible sins. Although, He does once in a while commit mass genocide and robberies (namely the casino robbery). He's been shown to be very cunning, having the natural ability to scam people for their souls quite easily. Getting him angry can be quite easy if you know what you're doing, it's been said that calling him a "furry" can be something that makes his temper go up. He has made unlikely friendships/alliances with people such as Dante. Despite him being not as bad as he seems, the Devil as shown to be quite entertained by Imp battles and torture, and things people wouldn't consider as "entertainment". Even though he has many powers and abilities, he can never really use most of them in battles, due to rules called the God-Laws that prohibit many of his powers from being used. Abilities The Devil has a vast arsenal of abilities, many he hasn't even used yet, but one of his preferred abilities is Hellfire, a fire that can only be put out by Holy Water. The Golden Pitchfork that he carries around with him, although he barely uses it for anything. Shapeshifting is an ability the Devil uses quite often, it's just that no one ever finds out. Necronomicon, a book with seemingly infinite pages, the Devil hides Necronomicon in his fur at all times, in case he requires its eternal knowledge. The Devil can summon portals or teleport to wherever he wants to go, although the location can not be in another dimension. Story The Devil wasn't born but created by The Creator, a being of extreme power that doesn't even have a physical form. He along with other Gods were created and each assigned a role in the Universes by The Creator, he was at first assigned the role of an Archangel, but after a falling out with his father, he became a fallen angel and turned into the Devil. He then created the dimension known as Hell and with the help of Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Samael, Lilith and more they all manage Hell. After the creation of Starcross, he took interest in the phenomenon and took time to analyze what was happening, and after a while he met with the Short Squad and Dante, becoming an ally of the Short Squad and a friend of Dante, he met with Michi, leader of the Short Squad and warned her of Aigis, one of the last living Anti-Shadow weapons alive and told her that she was in Star Cross aswell. Friends Michi Nisenaki Michi and the Devil met after the Devil found their base in the Cave System, they chatted for a while and quickly formed a friendship, after the Devil found out about her being a Shadow he warned her of the alternate Aigis and promised to try and help in any way that he can. Dante He and Dante met at the Short Squad base along with Michi, at first he was skeptical of him considering Dante is a Demon Hunter but learned that he wasn't all bad, and created an unlikely friendship Dave Strider While watching the fight between Dante and Clownpiece, he spoke to Dave Strider AKA Time Guy and learned time guy was the reason of the timeline shifts and was causing the Devil to write reports about them. But still was able to restrain himself from trying to kill him and made a new friendship with him. Category:Neither Hero or Villain